The invention relates in general to superconductive magnetic gradiometer or magnetometer pickup circuits wherein variably shielded superconductive trim coils are coupled to a sensor for combining in the sensor the flux coupled to the sensor by the primary magnetic pickup coil and the flux coupled to the sensor by the trim pickup coils for trimming the gradiometer or magnetometer.